Trick or Treat
by Shivonne Halstead
Summary: Oneshot K'xKula Halloween fic. Note: contains some OOC and suggestive themes.


**Trick or Treat**

It was the last day of October. In every home and establishment there were numerous fake cobwebs and other horror paraphernalia strung as decorations. Children everywhere fidgeted with their costumes, impatiently waiting for dusk so they could set out and go trick-or-treating. Mothers began preparing numerous treats to give to the trick-or-treaters.

Everyone was in the Halloween mood.

Everybody except one person.

"Damn it, K', celebrate the holidays like other people for once!"

The person in question grunted irritably at the hulking Maxima. "I am not like other people."

Whip sighed. "Can't you at least try to enjoy this day? I think it would be good for you, Brother."

K' gave her a deadpan look. "Whatever, Sis."

The two of them had just decided to knock some sense into the Beast of Prey's head when Diana called from the kitchen. "Guys, if we're going to have a good Halloween dinner we need to go out and buy some decent food. All that's left is beef jerky."

Whip groaned. "You're right! We'll have to do some serious shopping if we want a real meal tonight. Maxima, we'll take care of my stubborn brother later." She and Maxima went off to change, leaving the defiant K' in the living room.

Diana had just closed the cabinet doors when a chestnut-haired girl poked her head into the kitchen.

"Are you going shopping, Diana?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, dear. Maxima and Whip are going with me."

"Can I come, too?"

"I'd like you to stay here with K', Kula. Try to get him to enjoy this day. That boy needs to loosen up and let himself have some fun."

Kula pouted. "Oh, all right. But buy me some candy. You know what I like." She grinned and made a puppy-dog expression. "Pretty please?"

Diana laughed. "Will do, dearie."

* * *

Diana glanced briefly at K' and Kula. "Look after the house, you two. We won't take long."

Kula smiled and nodded. "Please don't forget what I asked for."

Diana chuckled. "Of course."

Whip shook her finger at K'. "Try to loosen up, Brother. It'll be good for you."

K' muttered, "I doubt it."

Maxima resisted the impulse to drive his fist into the surly youth's head. "That's enough, K'. Let's go, girls."

He herded Whip and Diana out the front door. As he was closing it behind him, he turned and gave K' an enigmatic grin. Then silence reigned supreme as K' and Kula were left alone.

Kula cleared her throat. "So…"

K' glanced coolly at her and walked off in the direction of the living room. "I'm going to watch."

She made a face. That guy had a knack on getting on a person's nerves. But she wasn't about to give up.

From his seat in the living room, K' heard her go into her room. A few minutes later, she appeared, wearing a pair of bunny ears.

He raised his eyebrow. "What're those for?"

She replied, "I don't have any real costumes, so I decided to improvise. It's for today, for Halloween."

He rolled his eyes. "…"

"Here, I have a costume for you, too!" She slipped something onto his head.

Bemused, he reached up and touched it. "What is it?" His fingers felt soft black fur.

Grinning, she answered, "Black cat ears."

He frowned. "You're making me look ridiculous." He started to take them off.

She stopped him. "Of course not! You look really cute." _…as if you weren't cute in the first place,_ she thought.

He sighed crossly, but he left them on.

Kula beamed happily at him and settled down beside him. "I hope Diana and the others don't take too long. It's almost dinnertime." She unwrapped a lollipop and began to lick it.

"You should stop eating candy. You're not a kid anymore," he muttered.

"I'm never too old to eat candy. Even Maxima likes candy," she argued, making a face at him. He didn't reply, but Kula thought she saw a suggestion of a smile (or was it a smirk?) on his face.

_Am I getting him to loosen up? I hope so._

Night was beginning to fall when K' startled Kula from watching television by unexpectedly saying, "Trick or Treat."

She blinked. "Uh… Treat?" She offered him her lollipop.

She was never prepared for the events that were soon to follow.

K' took her lollipop, but then he laid it on the coffee table. "That's not what I want."

Puzzled, she asked him, "What treat do you have in mind?" Even as she asked, a thought entered her head. _Is it…_

He turned to her. His voice in a low whisper, he answered, "…you."

She blushed. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"I'm not."

He moved closer to her, his eyes fixed on hers. Finally he placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her down on the couch. She did not resist.

_Am I dreaming? Is this for real? He's so unlike himself! But…_

His breath was warm on her neck. "…K', I.." She shivered as his lips traveled across her skin. The sensation was electrifying. If he continued, she might melt.

He stopped, his face hovering above hers. "Kula…" He smiled, a small but ardent smile.

That was enough. "K'… Don't..stop.."

"Hn." He leaned down to kiss her.

His lips had just touched hers when a sudden shriek intervened.

"K'! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KULA?"

A box of instant mashed potatoes hit K' on the head.

He pulled away from Kula rather slowly. "…"

Kula got up and straightened herself, a fiery blush adorning her face. "…"

Diana, who was the one who shrieked, and who had thrown the box, was now berating K'. "How dare you do that to my Kula! Taking advantage of her like that! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

He muttered to Diana, "Sorry." To Kula, he murmured, "I'm sorry I surprised you. I didn't exactly know what I was doing."

She smiled, still blushing. "It's alright. Really." In a voice too faint for Diana to hear, she added, "I didn't mind."

He blinked. Then a slight smile lit his face. "Thank you."

Maxima and Whip came in. "K'!"

He winced. "What?"

"I told you to loosen up, but I didn't mean for you to go THAT far!" Whip exclaimed.

"You sly dog, you!" Maxima roared, clapping K' on the back. He started to laugh.

K' groaned, "I'm going to my room. Troublesome people…" He trudged off.

Kula watched him go as Diana and Whip fussed over her, while Maxima continued to laugh his head off. She assured the two women that she was fine, and that K' was not forcing her.

When she was finally left alone, she thought to herself, _Just wait, K'._

When the coast is clear, she'll give him his treat.

And she'll make sure to get her own treat from him.

* * *

It feels kinda rushed... Bleh. Still, I kinda like the concept. I saw a 4-panel K'xKula doujin with a similar theme, and so I just had to write a K'xKula oneshot for Halloween. This one is dedicated to my friends Akumu no Shinigami, Gerao-A, MeikaElla and Eye of Skadi. Happy Halloween everyone! 


End file.
